


Little Talks

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Cat and Kara Craziness [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Gen, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Week: Day Six - Post-Apocalypse AU, or I had no idea what to write so here's a little domestic ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

 

“ _What was Earth like, mom?_ ”

It takes Cat a moment to translate what her son just says, despite it being spoken in English. Carter looks out onto Argo City with a distant expression, blue eyes faintly trailing a ship on the air-way, as it rides the wind all on its lonesome – it’s the dawn of the Kryptonian New Year, so it’s probably a human who still, _twenty fucking years_ after they’d left Earth _,_ hasn’t learnt to respect Krypton’s sacred days.

“ _It was beautiful. And full of incompetence_.” Cat replies shortly, Carter frowning and looking over at her in confusion.

“ _In…competence?_ ”

“A similar word to ‘ _idiocy’,_ ” Cat speaks briefly in Kryptonian, comparing the descriptive to another English word that he _did_ know the meaning of. Krypton’s language, due to their culture, didn’t need many words to describe stupidity, and while Cat had always tried to keep her original language alive through her son, and through any other human, or human-raised child she’d met, it was a cruel and tiring language to teach. _At least it’s not French_ , Cat thought gratefully, _I would never be able to teach him French._

“ _Mama says she went to Earth once, with her Aunt Astra_.” Cat nods. “ _She said everything was green, blue and yellow_.” The two of them look out on Krypton. It is red and orange. They stand there for a while, watching over the city they lived in – the city that they helped govern. Cat looks to her watch, her fathers watch, which is useless now as Krypton doesn’t have a twenty-four hour day.

Carter doesn’t understand why she keeps it. Neither does Kara, or anyone else she is acquainted with. Only her mother would look at it and not say a word, brushing a hand over it and Cat’s wedding ring – Kat’s wedding ring. Sometimes, Cat believes that Earth’s traditions will die with her. After all, Kat has been gone for nearly a decade now, and she was the last person Cat trusted to teach the young ones what the people of a dead planet held dear. Kara tries, will try, is trying – but Kara will never know enough.

“I’m home!” Said Kryptonian calls as she arrives. Carter grins, before running to meet her, Cat following at a sedate pace. Kara is dressed in the familiar robes of the Artisan Guild – just how Cat is dressed in that of the Thinkers – and Carter jumps up to hug her, arms wrapping around her neck before she spins.

Kara always was the more excitable of Carter’s mothers.

“Mama, how was the big meeting?” Carter questioned once he was placed down. Kara went on to describe it in great detail, pulling him back into the living room, kissing Cat hello as she did before settling down on the rounded sofa.

“What would you like for dinner?” Cat questions them during a pause. Carter looks to Kara, and the mother and son have a rapid-fire debate, before, as one, exclaiming they wanted pizza.

Cat shook her head fondly before leaving for the kitchen.

_Of course they want pizza._


End file.
